Seikon No Qwaser: Cult of Mary
by Joshua-san0
Summary: A group of Qwasers are interested in Katja, but why? Hana/Katja now ended due to lack of direction


Cult of Mary Ch. 1

"We have the location of where Maria-sama is," the statement belonged to an older sounding voice.

"Where?" This one was female, "Tell me where to go, I'll just torch anyone who get in my way."

"Easy now Juliet, you know the boss has final say in who goes and who doesn't" this one belonged to a younger, relaxed male voice.

"Juliet could never sit still in one place, I see no problem with it," a fourth person said in an erratic, upbeat voice. Four people were sitting in a darkened room with the only light being a lamp that was hanging above the table they were sitting at.

"By the way, why the hell are we sitting in the dark!?" Juliet slamed her fists on the table and stood up as she said this.

"For dramatic effect, duh," the pervious person chimed in. One of the figures at the table got up and walked away from it, after a minutes or two the whole room was alight.

"Better?" the man was an older gentleman with graying black hair in a long tan coat. Juliet was a younger woman with medium length, bright red hair tied into a short and sporting a perpetually angry face. Behind her was woman about her age with white hair of similar length and wore a nun habit.

"Can we please get back on topic here, Athuren, who is going to the location and where?" the boy had shaggy blond hair and was wearing a lime green jacket, he was also sporting something of a goatee.

"The location is St. Mikhailov Academy in Japan," Athuren went to sit back down as he spoke, "As for who, I'll let the three of you decide with for yourselves." Athuren dropped a folder on the table, he then got up from his seat. He was followed by an older looking woman who was also wore a nun habit, in fact, there had been four women in habits standing behind each of the occupants of the table.

"I say Rock, Paper, Scissors, loser buys lunch for the rest of us," the speaker was a bit of the odd one out, he wore an outfit that was entirely silver in color and had strips of silver colored material coming of his hips and shoulders. The woman behind him was in an equally outlandish outfit, looking like a cross between ninja and punk-rocker.

"You always seem to suggest something stupid, Jonathan, even if it makes any sense," Juliet had started reaching for the folder containing the info on their target.

"Actually, I have no problem with Juliet going first," the blonde hair got up from his seat and started to walk away.

"With Evan's vote of confidence, looks like you get after all," Jonathan followed suite with Evan, leaving Juliet relatively alone in the bare, concrete room. Juliet hadn't really been paying attention to what they saying outside of letting her go on the mission first. She smiled the sort of smile you would find on the Cheshire cat, or a serial killer.

***************

Classes were over at St. Mikhailov and Hana was now on her to get Katja from the elementary portion of the academy. This had become quite routine for her since she started living with Katja, what also became routine was the daily sessions of torture that Katja made her endure. At first Hana resented it more than she enjoyed it, but she was slowly finding it hard to fight back.

Hana sighed heavily as she approached the neighboring building, it didn't appear too different from the one she went to.

"Another day of torture, qwasers and religious mystery I guess," Hana grumbled mostly to herself. When she got to the door she stopped, having suddenly gotten the feeling she was either being watched or followed. "You can come out, I've learned well serving under Katja-sama," Hana started to rummage through her things as nonchalantly as possible. Out of the corner of her eye she see someone approaching her, though she couldn't make-out who it was. Eventually Hana managed to procure the item she was looking for, figure continued to move forward, though in a slightly awkward sorta way.

Hana quickly whipped around, lashing out something like a whip at her. It was in fact a length of rope and it was now wrapped around the arm of the person confronting Hana. Wasting no time Hana quickly got behind the person, bringing their arm with them, and preceded to tie up their arms in a series of very complex knots. Taken off guard by the attack, the person that was following Hana tripped over her own feet.

At this time, Hana now got a good look at the person that was following her was a nun, or she looked like a nun. "Why did you do that!?" the nun struggled her arms in a vain attempt to get out of the bindings.

"Sorry, but, you kind of snuck up on me," Hana helped with getting her out of the knots she put her in, now feeling a tad guilty about it, "why were you anyways?"

The Nun turned her face towards Hana carrying the distinct look of guilt as well as lock of white hair, "B-because, I'm suppose to distract you." Hana gave a curious look, but before she could say anything, she felt a hard thump on the back of her head.

"Now goodnight, slave girl" came a muffled, warped voice.

"What the hell was that for!" Hana was now quite angry. Juilet and the nun both expressed great shock when they saw that Hana wasn't knocked out by the hit.

"Can you answer something for me, how the frack are you still conscious?"

"Though Katja-sama's training, I'm capable of withstanding a fair amount of pain," Hana's smug look only further infuriated Juliet.

"Yeah what about this!" the red haired woman then belted Hana right in the solar plexus. Hana was quickly on her knees as she felt the air leave her body. Hana then felt another blow to her head, this time blacking her out.

To Be Continued

***************

AN: another Seikon No Qwaser fanfic, which is also focused on Hana/Katja ship. Worry not people, for Katja will appear in the next chapter. I'll get to work on that as soon as possible.


End file.
